Future's Past
by contradiction emo
Summary: After a brutal life of abandonement, the youngest Halliwells have decided to make a change in their dismal lives.To change their futures they must first change their parent's pasts. Better Summary inside!
1. Down The Proverbial Rabbit Hole

Summary: The charmed ones( all four of them) have gone down paths of self destruction in the future, leading their children to lose hope in their parents. They charmed one's children have devised a plan to go back in time to before they were even born, in the hopes that their parents will love them enough to let them stay in the past.

In my universe, All four charmed ones are alive, married, and living their lives out in wedded, if not demonic bliss.

Prue married Andy (whitelighter because he was brought back from the dead), Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Coop, and Paige and Henry( Who has avatar powers)

The children are as follows:

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell(Wy) –Piper and Leo

Melinda Prudence Halliwell(melli)-Piper and Leo

Christopher Perry Halliwell( Chris)-Piper and Leo

Laura Louellen Matthew Halliwell(Lou)-Paige and Henry

Koris Trent Matthew Halliwel(Kory) Paige and Henry

Charlotte Renea Halliwell(Charlie) Prue and Andy

Grace Astrik Helaina Halliwell(Gracie)Phoebe and Coop

The kids range in age from 7 being the oldest to 5 being the youngest, they were essentially abandoned by their parents almost three years ago when the Halliwells fell from grace due to losing their magic. And Grace wasn't even found until 2 years later because she had been abandoned at birth, she is also deaf and part demon due to relatives on coop's side of the family.

And now then, On With the show…

The wind howled ominously.

The seven children huddled together in the silence that was the attic of the Halliwell manor, reading the spell that would hopefully send them 8 years into the past.

" This is it guys, are you sure we should be doing this?, stated Wyatt shifting nervously, toeing the ground softly with his foot "No Regrets right?

"No regrets!" Came the loud shout in Unison.

"Come on Wy, lets just do it, if they wanted us here they would have tried to stop us, its not as if they don't know what we're doing."

"Right… well then lets go" with that the seven children read the spell and were transported back 8 years into the past. They landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs of the same manor they had just left.

"Did it work?" was lou's tiny voice, the uncertainty in her voice was muffled by the obvious fear.

"I don't know, I mean…

"Pheebs… Is that you?", Piper walked into the foyer quickly, spotted the kids and immediately tried to put the freeze on.

"What the hell?... you didn't freeze, why didn't you freeze came piper's panicked voice. She raised her hands as if to blow them up and Wyatt noticing the gesture, did the only thing he could think of, and gave away the children's only leverage.

"Mommy, please...


	2. A Halliwell Home

Piper stood pacing in front of the anxious children, glancing at the clock in between backwards runs.

"So let me get this straight, you 7 are from the future, supposedly our futures, and you've come back to what… find a home? At the children's nods she gave them a skeptical look. "right…" she resumed her pacing and turned another full circle before her husband came up behind her and took her into his arms.

"Piper" soothed Leo, "If they were demons in disguise, don't you think they would of already attacked, you are more vulnerable without your sisters. Just look at them, they are only children", at Piper's scoff he added quickly "innocent children." Piper sighed in defeat, giving into her Leo's silent demand that she let her guard down in front of the children.

"Fine… The children glanced at each other, smiling happily, giving Piper adoring looks "but I will still feel better when my sisters are here and we figure out why these little brats 'came back from the future'"

Leo sighed quietly, rubbing Piper's back in slow circles to ease the tension her felt. He stiffened slightly and Piper, sensing it turned around " Oh no, no no no, you are not going up there, Leo… she warned, when he backed up a step and smiled apologetically , she knew she was on her own. "Fine, just go, whatever they have to say, can't be much worse than this anyway." Leo kissed her fleetingly before smiling, and orbing out.

Piper than turned, glaring at the children, daring them to move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Piper, sweetie, what is so important that you had to call me out of a meeting with the paper. Phoebe walked into the manor, putting her purse down on a random table and going into the sitting room, only to stop short at the sight before her.

"Ok… when did we have kids, "Hi" she waved to them as she glared at Piper.

"Don't look at me, this is their fault, they say they are our kids from the future, and for some reason came back in time to stop some kind of evil and to you know… stay here in the past-

"Honey, you've got to breathe, ok, deep breaths… she glanced at the kids again, "we'll figure this out, lets just wait on prue and pai-

The front door opened again, cutting off anything else phoebe wanted to say, as Prue and Paige along with their husband's and Coop walked into the manor as one.

"I mean… how could they let that bastard get out of jail, he was guilty, he was only released on technicality, Henry began, only to be interrupted by Paige "we know babe, but what could you do, the witness died in Juvie, if he were to get..

Piper chose that moment to cut in, "Hey hi.. bigger problems, everyone in here now!

The five adults made their way into the stting room, knowing that usually the only times they were called to the manor were demonic reasons.

They came to stand by Piper, glancing over the kids before giving their full attention to her. "Um… Pipe, I know its been a rough week, but I don't think kidnapping children is going to make it any better."

"Can it Prue… These are apparently our kids, they all shot each other disbelieving looks before Piper hastily added, "from the future.."

At that moment, Leo chose to orb back in, followed soon after by the Angel of destiny.

"Oh great" Sighed Paige, "we are screwed."

"The elder's have decided to give us a gift, a sort of thank you for the last 7 years, if we are willing to except it that is… they want us to listen to the angel of destiny's proposal before making any hasty decisions.

The angel smiled sweetly to the children, before ushering them out of the room. "Here is my proposal, stated the angel confidently, "Let them stay…

"they have come a long way, fighting and dealing with loves and losses, only to find you, their parents… in hopes that they could have better lives. They are terrified that you will refuse them and in turn deny them their heritage."

Phoebe shifted slightly, leaning more into coop, who by then had his arms around her in a soothing embrace. "You're telling us that those kids are really ours", at Piper's glare, she amended "I meant, it just didn't seem very real until now, you can't blame a girl for being skeptical.

The angel nodded knowingly, "Indeed they are yours, they come from 7 years into the future, a time when the world is at its darkest, and the charmed ones are more concerned with petty things than their own children. A great evil has taken over the world, and the kids have done everything they can to fight it, but all is now lost, and that is one of the reasons why they have come back, the other is to hopefully be able to stay.

"But won't they be born seven years from now again, said Paige slowly… "won't that mess up the whole, cosmic balance thingy…"

"No Paige, if you decide to do this, then the heavens will make it so these children are the only ones of their kind, any other kids you have will all be different ones, you see… by coming back to the past they have already changed the future.

"you have exactly, one day to decide, and inform me of your choice or the kids will be sent back to their correct time and you in turn will lose the memory or this entire day.

Prue looked over at the kids sitting quietly in the observatory, shooting nervous glances back and forth, wrought with the worry that their parents wouldn't want them in any time period.

All the charmed ones turned to follow her gaze, catching one of the little boys arms drop onto a little girl's shoulder and rubbing soothingly to her as she cried.

"We don't need a day" said Prue still staring, "they stay."

Her sister's agreed, nodding slightly as they stood, enamored by the sight of their children.

"Excellent… was the Angel's response. "and in doing this, we have made it so the public has always known you had children, just never seen them, to fight off some of the confusion of later. She raised her hands and a soft glow emanated from them going over the manor and then flying through the window over San Francisco.

"It is done… have a good life, and make sure they have good ones as well. Goodbye charmed ones, blessed be…" she disappeared in a flourish, leaving the charmed ones and their families alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids glanced up curiously, the dark haired little girl who'd been crying had quieted considerably, sensing the seriousness of the situation.

Prue motioned for them to come back into the sitting room and the children filed in nervously, glancing up at their parents in trepidation.

Prue got down on one knee and smiled at the children, " Hey babies… how would you, like to stay with us?"

A cheer broke out among the Halliwell Children.


	3. Unpleasant Truths Revealed

And I'm Charlie… well actually its charlotte, but I've always gone by Charlie" finished Charlie as she introduced herself to her parents and aunts.

"And you belong to…" started Phoebe

"Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau Maam" answered Charlie. Prue chose that moment to walk back into the room with from the kitchen where her and Piper had gotten some refreshments for the kids.

Prue's mouth dropped in shock, "you're mine…" Prue dropped down on one knee again to take a better look at her little girl. She moved the hair back from Charlie's face as she catalogued each of her and Andy's feature's on their daughter. Andy joined her a moment later, placing a kiss on top of his Baby's head as he rubbed Prue's back with his hand soothingly. Charlie smiled at them and jumped into their arms for a long sought after hug.

The girl's and their husbands smiled at the beautiful sight before turning back to the other children and asking whom the other children belonged to.

Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris all walked to Piper and Leo's sides. Melinda reached her tiny arms above her heads in obvious askance of being picked up by her daddy. Leo smiled down at Piper, before picking up Melinda, swinging her around, and taking her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Wyatt and Chris hugged their Mother, trying to reach their arms around their father and sister as well, but being hindered by their small statures.

Lou and Kory were left standing next to Gracie, who looked as if she didn't plan on moving anytime soon and continually looked around herself as if she was frightened of everything. Lou reached over to her cousin and drew her into a tentative hug before going and joining her brother who had already moved to his parent's side.

Phoebe glanced at the last child left, she looked up to Coop in askance. He nodded once and together they made their way over to Gracie. Gracie had closed her eyes and was leaning against the far right wall, trying to blend in with the corner. She seemed to shrink in on herself when Phoebe and Coop came towards her.

Phoebe reached out her hand and began whispering soothing nothings to the frightened little girl. After a while of this, with Gracie not responding, Phoebe and Coop backed off and waited until the child opened her eyes again. Phoebe put her hand to her mouth, tears coming to her eyes as her baby girl cowered in front of her.

The charmed families had by now, all stopped hugging and were looking towards the little family with sympathy. The children began shuffling their feet and fretting around nervously. Charlie sighed lowly, stepping forward towards her distraught aunt. "Don't worry aunt Phoebe" she stumbled over the familiar word slightly as she continued, "its not you or uncle coop… Gracie acts like that with everyone… 

and its not like she's ignoring you or anything, its just that she can't hear anything you're saying… Gracie's deaf…

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Phoebe's eyes widened, and as Gracie uncurled slightly, her and her mother's eyes met. She lowered her head quickly, knowing she wasn't supposed to look into normal people's eyes, and wished fervently that the beating wouldn't last to long.

Charlie realizing what was happening, quickly stepped around her aunt, and hugged her little cousin lovingly, as she resumed explaining to her family about Gracie's unique situation.

"She can't hear a thing, but if she is looking at you, she can read your lips, as long as you're not talking to fast. We actually only met Gracie about a month ago, and since then we've worked out a few of her little quirks, you see Aunt Phoebe, its not that she's afraid of 'you' its that she's afraid of all adults. Whoever she lived with before has… hurt her, and she's sort of damaged because of it." Gracie had laid her head on Charlie's chest and was taking comfort in the vibrations she felt as her cousin was talking to the strange men and women.

"So what" was Phoebe's shaky question, "She was abused by these 'people' and now she's deaf?" at the Cousin's nods she smiled slightly and nodded, taking in the information, and worrying about the future, how would her and Coop communicate with their baby girl, and what if a demon attacked, would she be able to take care of a deaf child. She was pulled out of her musings by Paige's voice.

"Pheebs… you alright sweetie, you sort of blanked out there for a minute."

"Huh… yah Paige I'm fine" she said unconvincingly. Charlie was rubbing Gracie's back as she slowly fell asleep and then turned her attention back to her Aunts , Uncles , and parents.

"Sh.. She can stay, right aunt Phoebe?", she turned slightly, "Uncle Coop?"

"Oh god…she said in the face of Charlie's mistrust. "of course she can baby, she's a part of us, we would love her no matter what." Charlie unconvinced stuck out her hand, "you promise" Phoebe smiled at her niece, laughing through her tears, "yah sweetie, we promise." She took Coop's hand and the once again approached their daughter, lifting her into their arms and kissing her forhead.

Coop gazed lovingly on his family, then stiffened as a question struck him, he turned back towards Charlie and voiced his concern. "Can Gracie talk…" at Phoebe's incredulous look he gave a determined smile, and waited for Charlie's answer.

Charlie smiled a bright smile, in finally being able to give the family a small amount of hope. "yes she can, sometimes though, she's a bit hard to understand, but she told us she was once able to talk, before 'something' happened that made her go deaf, so that's probably why she is still able to."

Gracie shifted in her sleep, letting out a contented little sigh, and stiffened when she realized she was no longer in her cousin's arms. Her eyes shot open in distress, and she immediately tried to get away.

"please, I'll be good… honest, I didn't do anything, and I won't either, I promise, please don't hit me." Her frightened speech was heightened by the real fear in her eyes and the garbled, lisp like quality to her voice.

Phoebe looked her in the eyes, holding her chin gently when it looked like she would try to duck her head again. "Hey baby, I'm your mommy…" Gracie looked stunned at the emotion she saw in woman's eyes "and this guy here" she said pointing to Coop "is your daddy, and we aren't going to hurt you, and we're not going to let anyone else hurt you either."

Gracie stopped struggling and went limp, taking in the woman's words but not believing them. She nodded, it was always better to just agree and take the punishment. Phoebe and Coop seeing that her struggle had ended, smiled at one another before stopping short at the blank look in Gracie's eyes.

This was going to be interesting.


	4. To Trust Them With The Truth

"Piper, do you mind if we stay at the manor tonight?" questioned Phoebe softly, "I don't want to split up the kids yet, after today, they look like they need each other."

Piper nodded, smiling, as all of the adults whom where talking at the dining room table, adjourned to the living room where all their children had fallen asleep.

"Their exhausted" Prue whispered, "Should we move them?"

"Lets just cover them, and let them sleep" was Leo's tired reply. Piper left to retrieve blankets, as the new parents continued gazing at their little brood. She returned quickly, and they all began covered their children lightly, so as not to wake them, then after putting up some protective crystals, went up to their own rooms for a well deserved sleep.

ghgghghghghghghghghghghghghghghgghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghgghhghghghghgghghghgh

The sound of glass breaking woke the Halliwell's.

They ran down the stairs quickly, only to be faced with the keening sound emanating from Gracie's mouth, and a dark figure hovering over her.

Prue acted on instinct, immediately swinging her arm out, catching the figure by surprise and flinging the person across the room into a wall. Piper switched on the lights, and was stunned to see that the hovering figure turned out to be a little boy, and from the looks of him now, an unconscious little boy.

Gracie had stuck herself into the corner again, quieting instantly when the lights had come on, and was now whispering a mantra softly to herself.

Phoebe and Coop went to their daughter and bent to soothe her, but backpedaled when she flinched away from them.

Gracie opened wary, red rimmed eyes as she gazed up into her parent's worried faces. She sighed silently, apologizing to them and uncurled slowly from the ball she had wrapped herself in.

"What happened baby", asked her aunt Paige. Gracie looked at them all, her mind telling her that they were a threat, but her heart against it. She knew how adults were when they were woken by children, that was a big no-no in their book. She shook her head, "Nothing happened, I'm weally sorry, and it won't happen again."

Phoebe and Coop looked at each other with determined expressions, before both kneeling in front of their daughter.

"Hey baby girl" Phoebe said, catching Gracie's eye, "we are your parents, and we would never hurt you, remember when I told you that earlier" at Gracie's nod she continued, "we want you to tell us whenever you are hurt or scared, so we can help you… understand sweetie?"

Gracie nodded, moving a little bit closer to them, deciding to gauge the waters a bit "I… I… Umm… had a nightmawe…" at Phoebe and Coops looks, she immediately hung her head punishing herself for voicing 

her fears, and realizing once again that adults lied to get the information they needed. She was therefore completely shocked, when she was drawn into a gentle hug by her father, as her mother rubbed tiny circles on her back. She stiffened on contact, but after a few minutes of the soothing rubbing, she relaxed slightly, giving into her body's needs, and laying her head on her daddy's chest, being comforted by their presence.

"Thanks for telling us baby, you see sweetheart, you're fine… everything's Ok…" the soothing rubbing continued until Gracie caught an imperceptible movement out of the corner of her eye, from the tiny figure on the ground.

At her glance the other Halliwell's all turned as one, glaring at the child. The little boy stirred, and started once he saw he was surrounded. He looked around for the one face he needed to see, and smiled despite the circumstances at the serene expression upon it. "Gracie…" he whispered softly. Gracie got her first look at the boy, smiled, at his dishevelled appearance, and wriggled free from her parent's embrace, only to be held back by them once her feet hit the ground.

"No… came Gracie's hesitant, yet confidant voice "he's my fwiend" Her mother, dropped her arms in shock, and in that moment Gracie ran up to the little boy and the two hugged.

Kjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

"His name is Ewas" at Eras's amused expression she glared. What awe you doing hewe anyway?" questioned Gracie softly, "youw daddy's going to mad at you."

"Actually"said Eras laughingly, "it was his idea in the first place, said he couldn't stand how melancholy I had become."

"Ok kid… you'd better start telling us exactly why you were standing over our niece, or there will be…unpleasant consequences…" Henry threatened.

Eras looked up completely unfazed by the threat "I just wanted to see Gracie, I didn't know you'd have warded your house ten ways to Sunday did I" he said while rubbing his head where a bump was forming from the impact.

"Why did you choose to come in the dead of night to visit her then" growled Andy sharply.

"well, I know Gracie, and she has terrible insomnia, so I knew that she'd probably be awake and I could talk to her without any…interruptions" he said finally glancing up at them "I didn't expect her to be sleeping, let alone dreaming."

The adults seemed to deflate as they realized that the boy wasn't a threat.

"why awe you hewe now Ewas?" Gracie questioned again "In this time I mean, you know that once you time twavel, the effects awe permanent." Eras nodded, "and that's why we came back, to be with you."

Gracie smiled, and looked up at her parents and aunts, who had by now all sat down and were listening to the little boy. "you'd bettew go now, before my aunt Piper decides to blow you up" at Eras's alarmed expression, she laughed outright, hushing herself quickly when she noticed movement from the couches in the Living room. "I was just kidding Ewas, but, normal people come in the morning… and I'm pwetty sure they use doowbells too.

Eras smiled and thanked the Halliwells for their time, apologized for getting into their house at night, and asking if he could return the next day with his father to straighten the whole mess out. At the Halliwells' accord, he hugged Gracie, placed a chaste kiss on her head, and shimmered out.

"What the hell… he's a demon, said Paige angrily, you didn't tell you he was a demon…

"I'm sowwy aunt Paige, weally sowwy, but twust me, he isn't a thweat, I pwomise…

At her family's stares, she knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

mnnmnmnmnmnnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmnmnnmnmn

**Alright that would be chapter four, I really appreciate anyone who's reading this, and would appreciate it more if you could leave me some reviews…**

**Ps: I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is. These characters , are in no way shape or form mine, and belong only to their rightful owners.**

**And I know it's a little weird with Grace's speech pattern changing like that, but that's how I originally had her talking, just didn't think to put it in the previous chapters, so it would be great if you could just pretend that's how she spoke in those chapters, because that is how she will be talking from now on, as she is deaf, and most deaf, oral kids have some kind of speech impediment.**

**Your author,**

**EMO**


	5. Fear isn't strength

Gracie opened her mouth in another yawn, prompting her parents to give each other another look. "Alright guys, enough questions, we'll find out everything from Eras and his father tomorrow" butted in Phoebe suddenly, "for now, it looks like someone needs a nap.

Gracie gave Phoebe a grateful look, and apologized to her aunts once more, asking them not to hurt her to badly in the morning. The adults shot discerning looks at each other as Coop heaved a sad sigh, "She's terrified, and I think we're just making it worse by asking her to give us information."

Phoebe looked towards Coop questioningly, "do you know something we don't?"

"maybe" he replied softly, at his family's looks he continued "there is an academy, I think you've actually dealt with it before Prue, he said glancing at his sister in law, "a demon academy, where you must

"Learn how to be a demon" finished Prue and Coop in unison. Coop nodded, "right, and with me as her father, there is a very real possibility that Gracie, was put into the academy. Couple that with her orphanage days, and you're looking at one messed up little girl.

Coop looked up from his knees, meeting Phoebe's eyes, "I think we need to find out what powers Gracie was 'gifted' with, and what she really knows, before this Eras kid, decides the fun is over."

Ereeereerererererererererererererererererererererererererererererererererererererererererererererer

The next morning brought silence as the youngest halliwell's filed slowly into the kitchen, where Piper was in the process of making breakfast.

A chorus of "good morning" had Piper turning around and smiling at the brood, "Alright Babies, how do you like your eggs?" She smiled at their shocked expressions, and laughed to herself as they all said scrambled in unison.

"Aunt Pipew, can I help you cook?" said Gracie genially.

"Yes you can baby girl… hopefully you haven't inherited Phoebe's cooking skills."

The rest of you, go bathe, and get dressed, when you're finished, come back down, breakfast should be done by then." The kids nodded, hugged Piper, and then headed upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Piper walked over to the stove, instructing Gracie to stir the other bowls that had mix in them already.

Gracie, oblivious to Piper began pulling out ingredients , and preparing a dish, that all her previous 'master's had approved of, she hoped that Mrs Halliwelll wouldn't get to mad at her 'terrible' cooking.

Piper finished at the stove, wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she went, and then made her way back over to Gracie. She stopped in her tracks at the little girl's cooking prowess, and anger washed over her as she realized where the child had learned to cook.

Gracie sensing Piper's anger, figured it must have been directed at her, and immediately started in on apologies, backing up until she was well away from the counter top and close enough to Piper to receive her punishment.

She stood with head bent and eyes downcast as she weighed the pros and cons of her present situation: Pro- she was new in the household, and the Halliwell's couldn't punish her to badly for not knowing, and con: They wouldn't care either way.

Piper watched as the content little girl became a ball of fear, constantly apologizing and backing away in terror. She watched in awe as the child went over towards a chair and laid herself across it, unhooking her trousers in the process, exposing her bare behind… the perfect submissive position to receive a beating.

Tears slowly leaked down her face when she caught of Gracie's backside, littered with bruises and open, festering scars.

She walked purposedly towards Gracie, only to stop as the child flinched, and backed away, holding her hands up in a placating gesture.

"Marco" yelled Prue from upstairs. When no answer greeted her, she made her way to the kitchen, sure that Piper would be in her sanctuary, but was stopped automatically at the sight of her little sister crying, and her niece to terrified to even look up and meet her gaze.

She went to Piper first, embracing her and stroking her hair in soothing motions "hey sweetie" she crooned " what happened?"

"I don't… know, we were cooking and then I got angry , and she got scared and I don't know what the hell to do" Piper's breath hitched as she broke down completely, grieving for her tiny niece.

Prue shushed her gently, continuing to stroke Piper's hair until she calmed.

"Alright sweetie, you go and… sit down for a minute, and let me handle this." Piper nodded, and made her way over to the kitchen table, taking a seat, and letting out a deep breath.

Prue bent down in front of Gracie, and took her tiny hand in her own "hey girlie girl, how about you tell me what's got you so scared?"

Gracie backed up another step, she knew this game well, as soon as she gave away her leverage, Prue would punish her for the 'wrong answer'

"ok… how about this, how about I get your mommy, you think that will be good?" Gracie slowly nodded, her mommy had promised not to hurt her, and maybe for a little while she might be able to get away with being loved, that is until her family found out about her past, after that no body ever wanted her.

Prue went upstairs, returning moments later with Phoebe in tow.

Phoebe managed to calm the situation down in record time, placating Gracie with small motions and exaggerated movements. Her sisters watched in awe as Phoebe calmed their little niece, and even managed to get her to eat something.

"hmm, one problem down, only a couple thousand more to go" said Prue dramatically. Piper glared at her, and the two sisters went to join the rest of the family in the parlor, waiting for Eras's arrival.

Lulululululullululululullulululululululululullulululululululululululululululululululululululululululululululululu

The doorbell rang, a long, tinning, gong that reverberated throughout the entire house. Gracie glanced at her parents, asking silent permission to open the door. Once given it, she calmly walked to the foyer and opened the door to reveal several, dark figures standing on the doorstep as silent as statues.

**That's chapter 5, I am trying to get this to chapter , to match my other story, so it will be easier to update. This chapter was sortof and interlude, to be able to see the serious effects that the abuse has had on Gracie's thought process and such.**


	6. Demondom With A Twist

**This chapter, and most of the story's new plot is dedicated to Crazysmalllady, for her brilliant work, and awesome support, keep up the greatness!**

Gracie looked up in surprise, so shocked, that she didn't protest as the Figures entered the manor. One of the girls laughed and flung an energy ball at Gracie, causing her to fly into a wall, prompting the family to come running into the room posed for battle.

Prue threw her arm out, knocking the intruders into the sunroom, and Piper froze them, allowing the Halliwell matriarchs to surround the enemy.

Gracie shot up from where she had landed on the floor, "wait, don't hurt them please!" Incredulous looks were her answer. "Just please… they aren't here to hurt us, it was a… greeting, that's how demons welcome one another, I just wasn't ready for it… so please…" she bowed her head low, resigned to whatever fate the Halliwell's would dole out to her, and berated herself for making a request, knowing it wasn't allowed.

Phoebe looked at her daughter's distraught face, and watched as she fell apart at the lack of response from her family, equating their silence as a denial. She looked towards Coop, who nodded, and the two backed off, telling the adult's with their eyes that they should as well.

Piper gave one more skeptical look, before lowering her hands and unfreezing the room.

"Oww… geez you always were always the rough one Grace, but I didn't know you'd be protected by a bunch of witches… who are equally as rough", said the girl who had thrown Gracie.

Gracie looked up incredulously at her family, thanking them over and over, and at her parents and Aunts's nods, approached the girl, coming to stop in front of her, allowing her just a moment to get up, before shooting a pink energy ball at her, knocking her back onto the ground.

"Oh god…" Piper moaned "another demon in the family." At Phoebe's glare, she turned her attention back to her little niece, and the room full of strangers, finding a man holding Eras among the crowd. Eras gave a small wave and smile, causing Piper to wave her hand in acknowledgement, she cursed herself for her lack of tact, and put her hand back to her side.

Gracie smiled softly at the scene, before helping the teenager up, and dusting off her clothes for her. "Hello Sienna, long time no see, I see some things never change, but I'll let you know this now, I am a lot stronger than I used to be."

"I can see that" she said sitting up, "and feel it too… uggh"

"You guys this is my family… I think you might have heard of the charmed ones, and these are their children, my cousins."

"Oh crap, I am so sorry" Sienna wailed, apologizing quickly, before she got hurt worse than she already was. "It's just this thing me and Grace- At Gracie's glare, she amended "me and Gracie do, its like a power gauge thing, you know… umm like saying hello." She smiled uncertainly, looking at the charmed ones's for understanding.

Prue scowled at the teen , "Most people who want to say hello, just say, so if you want to earn more than just that bruise on your face, I suggest you keep talking.

Sienna gulped audibly, grimacing as she moved back into a standing position, and stood lightly to the side of one of the only two adults with the group.

"I'm very sorry for her conduct" said the man holding Eras "my name is David, and as you have met, my son Erasmus, and the little ass over there is Sienna" Sienna balked at his words but didn't comment when she saw his glare. "To my right is Markus, and his son, Liam, then there's Marie, Harpor, Riley, and last but not least, Jaison."

"We are sorry to intrude, but I didn't want my son coming back to the charmed ones ancestral home without a little protection, I'm sure you understand."

"Ok fine" growled Phoebe, but that still doesn't explain why you needed to bring everyone, and why that little brat just attacked my daughter."

"Ok" David soothed, "its fine… don't be angry, I just wanted to give you a heads up about us, and I also want to offer our assistance to you."

Phoebe nodded reluctantly and crossed her arms, " Ok we're listening."

David smiled " I am not a demon, I am a mortal" at the Charmed one's stares, he explained. "Erasmus is my son by adoption and is part demon, as are the rest of these kids, they have been abandoned and or ran away from abusive families, and they met Gracie about 3 years ago, when she was put into the demon academy. They may be demons but they are loyal to the side of good, and wouldn't do anything evil to put that in jeopardy" he finished softly, giving the children a soft look.

"And you little miss" he said motioning to Gracie, "are one hard little girl to find…he stopped, looking over her, liking how much healthier she looked than when he had last seen her " we've missed you" He caught Gracie's movment, letting Eras down before opening his arms to catch Gracie, who had barreled towards him at his fond words. He spun her around, throwing her in the air before catching her and depositing a kiss on her brow.

The charmed ones let down their guard as the man made contact with Gracie, trusting him only because Gracie, who's trust was so hard won, trusted him too.

--

The adults all sat down to a late lunch, talking about the ramifications of their alliance, while the children played in the sunroom, talking and finishing up their own food.

They had agreed that they would protect David's brood, as long as his family would in turn, protect the Halliwells.

**HH**

The adjourned to the living room after, to collect the kids and their belongings, so that everyone could leave. The sight that greeted them when they went into the room was heart warming, as all of the children had at one point been watching tv, but now had all fallen asleep on and around one another. The adults smiled at the scene, and quietly went to collect their own children, before leaving the manor for the night.

The manor was silent that night when Piper and Leo made their rounds, checking their little ones, and making sure everything was as it should be. They hadn't had the heart to separate them, so the three angels were sleeping in the big bed that used to belong to Phoebe.

The new parents kissed each of their children separately, smoothing their hair, and making sure they were tucked in tightly, before heading back to their own room, walking slowly, hand in hand.

Lou and Kory woke as one in an unfamiliar bed, before realizing that they must be with their parents, who had told the twin's earlier that they would be going to their new home. Paige and Henry walked in, each carrying a glass of water, and issuing a hug to each twin individually. After their goodnight kisses, the twins hugged one another and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

&

Charlie woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily from her latest nightmare, and remembering what her mother had told her, made her way down the unfamiliar hall, dodging the shadows she was sure were after her, and made her way to the door she decided, had to be the master bedroom. She stepped in lightly, trying not to wake her parents, telling herself she'd be ok if she could just see their faces for a minute, when Prue's eyes shot opened. She blinked dazedly, before looking over at what had disturbed her sleep, and found her little girl standing by her bedside frightened. "Come on sweetie" and Charlie's reluctance, she got out of bed, lifted Charlie off her feet, and carried her to bed, then gently laid her down, in the middle of her and Andy. Andy shifted awake, and seeing the tiny figure, kissed her head softly and put his arms around both her and her mother.

**LL**

Gracie slept in the car on the way to Phoebe and Coop's place, waking only as she was deposited on her bed, and felt her shoes being removed. She glanced up through sleepy eyes, yawning and apologizing for it, but stopping instantly when her mother and father kissed her head gently. She smiled suddenly, filled with a sudden warmth that she had never felt before, and in that moment, when her mother's eyes met hers, and she saw all the love their depths held, she actually believed it was for her. She smiled at the thought, turning over slowly and allowing her eyes to drift shut of their own accord.

**Alright, chapter 6, i am trying to branch out a little, and make my writing more interesting, and also write longer chapters. I really appreciate all of you reading my story, and would appreciate it even more if you could just drop me a review, and tell me how i'm doing. **

**Your author,**

**EMO**


	7. Learning To Breathe

The next week provided a myriad of excitement, as the Halliwells all got ready to transfer into school.

"What grade did you get in?" questioned Charlie. The girls had finished iq testing, and had been led out into a wide hallway, were they were now sitting on a wide park- style bench, contemplating their fates..

"fourth, grade, and you?" reiterated Gracie Sadly.

"Fifth… whats got you so down coz, that's a great grade" she looked at Gracie's depressed face reassuringly.

"yah, easy for you to say, you and Wyatt are probably going to be in the same grade, and if I'm right, the rest of our cousins will be in the second and third grade range, seems like I'll be alone again..."

"Ok…, true but… but what about Eris, I'm sure he'll be around." Charlie's triumphant smile was met with silence, as her little cousin continued to brood. She sighed slowly, letting out her breath of air in steady puffs, before preparing herself to face off against one of the most terrible foes, Gracie's stubbornness.

Before she could even begin to try to ease her cousin's worry, a door opened from down the hall, and the rest of the Hallilwells, plus David's family, made their way into the dimly lit hallway, and sat down next to Gracie and Charlie, to await the results.

A woman in the most ridiculous suit the children had ever seen, clicked her way down the hall towards them, in a pair of overly large high heels. She smiled sweetly, unnerved slightly when Gracie didn't lift her head until nudged by her cousin. She let it go, filing it away for later use, before turning her attention back to the children.

"Alright sweethearts, here are your results" she handed each of the kids a copy of their IQ test results along with the grade they would be attending.

As predicted by Gracie, every Halliwell was in the Second and third grade range, excluding Wyatt and Charlie who were in the 5th grade together.

Gracie peeked over Chris's shoulder, and catching the third grade marker, turned a fierce glare on Charlie, who met her glare steadily, trying to send reassurance, and apologies simultaneously. Gracie deflated instantly, realizing that blaming her cousin would do nothing, and resigned to her fate, sat back and waited for her mother to come and pick them up.

Ee

Phoebe parked her new industrial sized Suv , checked her watched to assure herself she wasn't late, and made her way into the San Francisco Community center. She found the kids all congregated on several benches along the community center's wall, near its main office. Glancing up, Wyatt noticed her first, and running full speed, he and his cousins, excluding Gracie, barreled towards their aunt, hugging her for all they were worth.

She smiled at their enthusiasm, kissing each of their heads before realizing she was missing her own precious child. She looked up, smiling encouragingly at Gracie and nodding once. She opened her arms and Gracie, walking over at a cautious pace, made her way into them.

She kissed her little girl's head, ignoring the flinch, and nuzzled noses with her, before straightening up, and making her way into the office to talk with the annoying secretary.

She emerged in minutes time, and gathered together the children, ushering them in front of her and into the car, before asking them the results of the exams. She missed however, the secretary's eyes, peeking through the office window, following her family's every move…

TY

At dinner , courtesy of Piper at the manor, the Halliwell children all sat around the table, sharing some of the questions on the exams, as well as telling what grades they would be in.

"and Gracie's got fourth grade" finished Charlie decisively. Phoebe and Coop nodded, taking in their daughter's expression, making a silent vow to talk to her about it sometime before Gracie turned in for the night.

WR

At bedtime that night, Gracie, who had showered and had a glass of milk on Phoebe's insistence, was laying face up on her bed, contemplating whether or not to tell her parents about her fears regarding the fourth grade.

At their concerned looks, she gave in, figuring that if she was going to get punished for speaking up later, she might as well let everything out now.

"Kids are cruel…" she began quietly, "they aren't like adults, adults punish, and have good reasons for it usually, like when you accidentally wake them in the middle of the night with one of your stupid nightmares, when you know you're not supposed to" at her parent's aghast gazes, she assumed they were referring to her 'bad' behavior , and elaborated before they had a chance to reassure her that they weren't mad. "yah I'm real bad with nightmares, but don't worry, I won't wake you up if I can help it."

Her parents looked at her worriedly, and Phoebe looked close to tears, as they asked her to continue her story, opting to talk to her later about her night terrors.

"anyway", said Gracie apologetically " kids are mean for no reason at all, they are unnecessarily cruel, simply because they can be."

"Alright little missy" said Phoebe soothingly, sitting down on the end of Gracie's bed as she spoke. "Not all kids are bad, and most of them are really nice, if you get to know them, so why don't you try to, and if anything should go wrong, anything at all, you tell me or daddy, and we'll fix it, got it baby.

Gracie nodded, no she didn't get it at all, but if her parents said it was fine, who was she to argue, all that would do was earn her a beating, and as she was still recovering from her last brutal one two weeks prior to coming back in time, she didn't really think she'd handle another one well.

Phoebe saw the look on her face, and looked at Coop, who nodded, understanding. They would prove that they would love and protect Gracie, no matter what it would take. And as they kissed her goodnight, they reflected on the joy that was given them, due to the mishaps, of a beautiful, yet damaged little girl.

One more kiss was administered, followed by a brush of Gracie's hair, before her parents turned off the lights, and left the room, leaving the door open, just a crack.

BN

The following Monday proved eventful, as the Halliwells made their way to their new school, going to their separate classes respectively. They all said their goodbyes near a fountain that sat at the school's entrance, promising that they'd meet there after school was out. One more look was all they could afford to give each other if they didn't want to be late, and with that, the youngest Halliwell's all went to their classrooms.

Gracie sat through her classes, getting up in front and introducing herself in every one, and having a relatively uneventful day, until seventh period came around, and before even reaching her classroom, was shoved against a locker. Her book bag dropped from her back, as she was immobilized, clawing at the hands that were wrapped tightly around her neck…

**Chapter 7 People, finally, I was originally going to get this story caught up with my other one, and then start posting them together, but that idea was shot when I realized I enjoy writing this one a lot more, and will therefore be dedicating the most time to it. So hopefully stick around.**

**And one more thing, this story has over a hundred hits (Yay!) so where are the reviews (sighs) I really want to know how I am doing and would love any kind of feedback, positive or negative, So please review!!**

**-EMO**


End file.
